nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Battleground Z
Battleground Z (StreetPass Zombies outside of America) is a beat'em up StreetPass games developed by Good-Feel. Players receive items based on the hobbies of their Mii Plaza StreetPass characters to defeat a horde of zombies. It was released alongside Ultimate Angler and StreetPass Premium. Gameplay The focus of Battleground Z is a beat'em up game. The player must complete various missions while fending off the zombie horde. These missions can vary from defeating all zombies, escorting a survivor, or defending an important location. Unlike any other games in Streetpass Mii Plaza, the main characteristic of the Mii used is their hobby instead of their color. When the player finds a survivor, the survivor will give the player one of 26 unique weapons depending on their hobby which the player can use to defeat the zombies. If another player of Battleground Z is encountered via StreetPass, their Mii (when encountered) may offer to team up instead of giving the player their weapon. Plot The player's chosen Mii is arriving at Hobbiville, a vibrant city filled with people who are passionate about their hobbies, via subway train. As the subway enters a tunnel, the player notices a lost smartphone ringing along with a mysterious vial. When the player answers the phone, the owner of the phone strikes a conversation about the player's hobby and tells the player to find a weapon. When the player finds a Wii Remote, a few zombies intrude the subway. As the player fends off the zombies, the owner of the phone introduces herself as Dr. Scarlet. She explains to the player that Hobbiville is overrun with zombies, but she may be able to find a cure for this if the player cooperates with her, to which the player agrees in silence. After clearing the zombie wave in the subway train, the train arrives at Hobbiville, and the player sets off to find survivors and meet up with Dr. Scarlet. Areas Battleground Z is divided into 5 areas: Downtown, Shopping Mall, Uptown, Countryside, and Research Center. Each area contains 5 levels in the story and a bonus area that is unlocked when you earn enough medals. Each level has 4 potential medals to get. List of Levels and Medals :Main article: List of Levels in Battleground Z Weapons Battleground Z features 26 different weapons. The weapons you'll receive from the Miis you encounter (which are your streetpass hits) are based upon their hobbies and can appear in 12 colors, based upon their shirt color. List of Weapons :Main article: List of Weapons in Battleground Z Zombies Battleground Z features 31 different zombies. Some you'll encounter everywhere, while others are strictly in one area as a boss fight. List of Zombies :Main article: List of Zombies in Battleground Z Rare Zombies Battleground Z features 26 different rare zombies. They are hard-to-find monsters that will get you a medal in an area if you encounter and defeat them. To encounter one, you must use the right weapon in the right place, sometimes it will require using the weapons' charged ability, sometimes that special ability needs to be used on the correct object. The Z-Wiki will give an idea of which zombie will require which weapon. For example, the Studious Zombie's text reads "This zombie hangs out near the hospital. It wants to be a doctor and loves to study." You will find him in the hospital, but only if you are using the Pencil weapon. List of Rare Zombies :Main article: List of Rare Zombies in Battleground Z Plaza Tickets A total of 22 "Plaza Tickets" can be earned throughout the game by completing different tasks. #Find a weapon. #Find 10 different weapons. #Find all weapons. #Find ticket near the hospital. #Find ticket in the warehouse. #Find ticket on the highway. #Find ticket at the power plant. #Find ticket at the laboratory. #Defeat Star Quartersmack. #Defeat Belinda Munch. #Defeat Bubba and Cleetus Rotts. #Defeat Voltoad. #Defeat Super Psymad. #Defeat 500 zombies. #Defeat 1,000 zombies. #Defeat 3,000 zombies. #Earn 30 medals. #Earn 70 medals. #Meet 100 survivors. #Meet 200 survivors. #Meet 300 survivors. #Try every showdown. Reception Category:2015 video games Category:StreetPass Mii Plaza Category:Nintendo games Category:Games published by Nintendo